No Walls Just Open Skies
by Saint's Dead Girl
Summary: A one shot about Daryl's first night after his escape.


They're moving, closing in on me.. I-I can't breath… I'm suffocating…

"I can't do this!" Daryl growls as he sits up from his temporary bed. "Doesn't matter if I am free to leave, it still feels like that fucking cell!" He throws off the blankets and stands up to grab some of the clothes Jesus had given him. They might have been a little tight but they were better then that burlap potato sack he was forced to wear. Once he was dressed he storms out of the small trailer and in to the night.

Breathing in the cool nights air he finely feels at ease. No walls to hold him and only an open sky to with countless stars to keep him company. Daryl throws his head back and takes a few deep breaths. "Looks like another sleepless night." He thinks as he starts to walk.

He didn't have where to go even if he knew where anything was. Every one he knew was at Alexandrea except Maggie and Sasha, but sneaking off to their trailer in the middle of the night would look bad. So Daryl just walks up to the small fire that is kept going for those on the night watch and sits down.

As he stares in to the flickering flames he wishes he could forget every thing that has happened over the last few weeks. Abe, Glenn, the cell, that fucking song, all of it gone. Even if it was for one night so he could sleep he would take it. He sighs deeply and rests his head on his knees. One nights sleep, that's all he wanted.

When the sound of foot steps on gravel meets his ears and he springs to his feet ready to fight. "Whoa easy Daryl, just me.." Jesus says with hands raised to show he's not a threat. "Just heard you yelling and came to check on you… You alright?" He does the same little head tilt that he did when they first ran in to each other.

Daryl relaxes some. "Can't sleep. Still feels like I'm trapped in that cell."

Jesus lets his hands fall back to his side. "Yeah I figured that's what it was.. Any thing I can do to help?"

"Not unless you got some whiskey."

Jesus chuckles. "No sorry, Gregory let Simon and his goons take the last bit we had."

"Figures." Daryl mumbles as he sits back down in front of the fire.

Jesus stands there for a moment then has an idea. "What if you sleep out side."

"What out here by the fire?" Daryl asks not looking back at him.

"No I got a better idea but I'll need your help." Jesus smiles.

Daryl turns around and stares at him doubtfully. "I ain't sharin' a bed with ya if that your idea."

Jesus shakes his head and laughs. "Just come on. I think you'll like it." He turns around and starts walking back to the line of trailers. Daryl watches him for a moment before standing up and following him.

Jesus opens the door to Daryl's trailer and starts to jerk the sheets off. Daryl walks in just in time to see him lift the bed on to its side. "What the hell you doing?" He ask looking around at the mess Jesus has just made.

"We're gonna have our selves a camp out." Jesus says as he starts to pull the bed. "Mind grabbing the other side?"

Daryl is confused but does as he's asked. "What do you mean a camp out?"

"Well, we're gonna put you bed on the roof." They start to work the mattress out of the door. "Then I'll go get my sleeping bag since you wont share, and together we will sleep on top of your trailer instead of in it. That way you don't feel trapped."

Daryl is still a little confused but not at the idea. It made sense, just not the part about him sleeping up there with him but he wasn't going to say anything. If he was honest, the idea of some one being there helped put him at ease. He wouldn't have to worry about any one messing with him or thinking him strange. And if that person was Jesus,… He thinks he might actually get some sleep.

The two have to do a bit of work but it doesn't take long for them to get the bare mattress up on top of his trailer. The few people that were up had shot them some curious glances but didn't ask. So when they climbed down Daryl went in to get his pillow and sheets while Jesus ran to get his sleeping bag.

When Daryl was finished putting his sheets pack on his bed, he see Jesus' sleeping bag fly up. A second later Jesus is climbing up. "Had to hunt it down." He smiles once he's up there. Daryl sits on his bed and watches as he rolls out his sleeping bag a couple feet from him. He then sides inside with a relaxed sigh. "Well, good night Daryl." He whispers before rolling on to his side.

Daryl chews on his lip for a moment then climbs under his sheets. "Yeah.. night." He says back.

It's calm,.. quite. Nothing but the sound of crickets in the distance and Jesus' steady breathing a few feet away. No walls closing in on him or stupid song to keep him up. He can relax. A gentle breeze tussles his hair and Daryl closes his eyes to finely get some much needed sleep.


End file.
